


Breakfast Woes

by Icefire149



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, i found this on my laptop im trying to organize, i think it was a part of a sweet tooth sequel idea i don't remember much of anymore, this part was really good so i thought i would post it so others can enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: Craig wants to tell his parents the good news: he has a boyfriend now. Maybe things didn't go as well as he had hoped.





	Breakfast Woes

Craig knew the difference between the secrets you take to the grave and the ones that eat you alive from the inside out. The last thing he wanted was a single moment where this beautiful thing soured as it began dissolving him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried how his family would react, but keeping his relationship a secret was not what he wanted. If his neighbors wouldn't call the cops on him for a noise complaint, Craig would scream the news from the roof of his house.

The faint smell of pancakes and coffee broke his thoughts. He opened his eyes. His family would be sitting down to breakfast any moment now. Craig seemed to sleepily recall hearing Tweek leave the room not too long ago. 

Ever since they were elementary schoolers they had sleepovers, and every morning Tweek would abandon Craig for breakfast. He not once ever tried waking him up. Craig always figured that his mom tipped the blond off that no matter what the family would start eating without him. Only the smell of food would drag him out of bed. 

That fact wouldn't be wrong, but Tweek could have at least tried. Then I could latch onto him and keep him here forever to cuddle up to. The thought brought a smile to Craig's lips. Yes, this relationship was going to be a good thing. He sat up in bed. Well it’s now or never. 

A minute later Craig was standing in the kitchen doorway. His black hair was messy from sleep; and he was in his favorite choice of pajamas: sweatpants and his old red racer t-shirt. 

"Honey," Mr. Tucker began. He was looking at his wife who was seated across from him at the table. 

"Mhm?" She mumbled as she took a bite if her breakfast.

"Was it just me or did you also forget that we have another son?"

"Oh no," she playfully gasped. She placed a hand on Tweek's head. "But it's so easy when we have such a good son right here. He's never late for meals."

"He gets good grades," Mr. Tucker continued as picked up his cup of coffee. 

"OH MY FUCKING-" 

"LANGUAGE CRAIG."

"Shut the fuck up Ruby," Craig snapped.

Mrs. Tucker put her fork down. "Craig, you're too young to have such a foul mouth. Make an effort. Clean it up." 

Craig nodded. He could feel his parent’s stern looks on him. Their joking smiles were gone. His sister on the other hand, her grin was widening, but Craig wasn't paying any of them attention. His gaze was glued to the one person not looking at him: Tweek. 

The blond was seated in between Mrs. Tucker and Ruby. He was staring at his plate of chocolate chip pancakes. A big smile was plastered over his face.

How dare that fucker gain amusement from this, Craig couldn’t help but think. What a jerk-

"Craig honey," his mother spoke, her voice full of concern this time. “Is there a reason you haven’t sat down yet?”

Oh yeah. I had something to say. Craig nervously ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly he felt like his feet were glued to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Tucker pressed further. 

"I....uh..."

Mr. Tucker put his mug down. Ruby’s mischievous grin vanished. Even Tweek looked at Craig this time. 

"I figured since...you all were like...here. That I would..."

"Take a deep breath," said Mr. Tucker. "Relax."

Craig closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. With each breath, Tweek started shaking more and more.

By the time Craig opened his eyes, Ruby had grabbed Tweek's hand under the table. She gave it a small squeezed and smiled reassuringly at the blond. The gesture did slowly calm him.

"Mom. Dad," Craig finally spoke. "I think I'm in love."

With that final word Tweek panicked. His hand suddenly clamped down on Ruby's. She screamed. 

"Jesus Christ Ruby," Craig growled. 

"Make him STOP," Ruby gritted through her teeth. She threw her hand in the air. Tweek's was still wrapped around hers, squeezing it. "MAKE HIM STOP. HE’S GONNA BREAK IT." 

“Oh fuck,” Mrs. Tucker muttered as she shot up from the table. Her fingers attempted to pry the blonde's off of her daughter's, but he wasn’t letting go. 

Tweek’s eyes were large with fear. His gaze was locked onto Craig. His heart was racing, but his mind shut down. For Tweek it was like time froze.

“Tweek honey,” Mrs. Tucker tried to say nicely. “Tweek you need to let go.”

The blond still wasn’t responding. 

Craig took that moment to slip out of the room and into the living room. He grabbed the large dictionary off of the bookshelf and returned to the kitchen doorway. He dropped the book, letting it slam into the floor with a loud thud. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST,” Tweek yelled. The sound snapped him back into reality.

“Tweek let go,” Mrs. Tucker said prying at his fingers again.

He let go. "OH GOD," Tweek screeched, scrambling away from the table. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh god!" He backed up enough he was pressing against the wall. 

Ruby started crying. 

Mrs. Tucker sat in Tweek's abandoned chair. She was lightly feeling her daughter's hand. "I don't think anything is broken."

"We'll keep an eye on it. We can get it x-rayed to be sure, if you want," Mr. Tucker answered. He was still seated. 

Tweek was still quietly muttering to himself. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." His hands were in his hair. He was losing the battle at trying not rip his own hair out. 

Craig slipped next to him. He pulled the Tweek’s hands back to his sides, and then Craig rested an arm on the blonde's shoulder. "Tweek's my boyfriend now," Craig blurted out. 

Ruby stopped crying.

A heartbeat later everyone was looking at the boys. 

Tweek's face started to burn red. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. The last thing he had expected when he woke up that morning was that he would be having this conversation with the Tuckers now. Hell he was still trying to process that yesterday even happened. That Craig really did like him back. 

Craig gave them all a small smile, trying to pass the moment off as no big deal. But even his cheeks were turning pink. The silence was tying his stomach into knots.

"Oh thank god it wasn't the other one," Mr. Tucker spoke finally. "I thought I was going to have take out a second mortgage just to pay the grocery bill if Clyde was going to be hanging around here more often. You made a good choice,” he picked up his coffee cup again. After a few sips he continued. “Besides we always liked Tweek best. I’m proud of you."

Tweek started laughing. Never in his wildest dreams did he figure things would go this smoothly. 

Meanwhile Craig's face twisted in disgust. "Ew! Clyde is my best friend. That’s so fucking gross."

"And what am I?" Tweek shot at him. "The sideshow you kept around for kicks?"

"You know what," Craig said. He began walking out of the kitchen. "I'm done with all of you.” He stopped only to shoot them all the middle finger, and he was gone throwing himself onto his bed.

"You sass him back. That's one of the reasons why we like you," Mr. Tucker said when everyone returned to their breakfast.

Tweek smiled, but his face was still burning red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been organizing files and I found a couple versions of this. I believe back a year ago I was working on a sequel/prequel to my Sweet Tooth fic. I don't remember where I was going with it, but I did enjoy this section. I thought it was cute and funny enough to stand on it's own. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


End file.
